


Ganymede's Curse I and II

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Ganymede's Curse I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Ganymede's Curse I by Hepaestion

Hepaestion  
  
June 26th, 1998   
These characters are the creation of Chris Carter and Fox whoever else, this non-profit stuff..so don't sue me. I am only playing with them. No harm done to Mulder, Krycek, Skinner, Scully etc.  
Various Spoilers of Different Seasons and mainly Season 5.  
Mulder/Krycek slash. Mulder/Scully/Skinner friendship.  
Rating NC-17   
42.0 KB   
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

Ganymede's Curse I

Grief.

Mulder had seen the office burned to ruins. He could still smell the smoke. Scully and Skinner stood around him as if waiting for his reaction, but the shock had made him numb. This was his home away from home, his sanctuary, although some would mistake the damp, lonely basement for a prison. Still, for Mulder, it was a haven. It was secluded, safe, secret, and away from everyone. He looked at the charred walls for traces of what was before. His posters, his pictures of unexplained phenomena were black and wet. The bag of sunflower seeds on the table was ruined. He sighed loudly. Then, he looked at the file cabinet, also burned to a crisp. His life. All he knew, all he didn't know, and all he was about to know were gone. Someone was mad at him. Someone knew where to hurt him again. Suddenly it hit him; the X-files were truly gone. Just at that moment, Scully hugged him. Scully was the only one who really knew how he felt at that moment. 

Mulder lay back on his couch, the TV, was background noise for comfort. Scully had sent him home and, once he convinced Scully he was going to be okay, he had hopped into the shower. She had looked at Mulder with those sad, clear blue eyes that understood, and yet at the same time, pitied him. However, she was Mulder's best friend, and he knew she had grown to understand him and shared his 'ache' for the truth. 

Mulder could still faintly smell the smoke on his person. Fire "it had to be fire too," thought Mulder. He had such a fear of fire, such hate for it, its wild, uncontrollable power. Fire devoured and left such nothing. "Yes", thought Mulder, "nothing is left." How easily it had all burst into flames. Now they were tearing him and Scully and him apart. Five years, and what did Mulder have to show for it? Death, yes. Many deaths. That was his contribution to the X-files, to the truth. Dead fathers, dead sisters, dead children, dead friends, dead wives and nothing positive or alive. Mulder closed his eyes shortly, getting emotionally tired from his inner tirade of guilt. His eyes closed; a tear fell. It looked perfect, like a diamond upon Mulder's smooth cheek. Then another tear fell down. More followed as Mulder wept silently. He was tired of the many lies, so much deception.

Mulder sat up in the couch, his arms tight around his body. The tears kept flowing, "Liars," he thought. So tired of lies and of all pain that I have had to go through. . He thought of his coldhearted father and his uncaring mother, the ruthless, cigarette smoking bastard, and of Spender-, now part of the FBI charade of double-crossing agents. "Fucking bastards, lying, fucking bastards, "I hate you," screamed Mulder into the dark apartment. "All I wanted was my little sister, you fucking murdering bastards," he hollered, choking through tears. Mulder kicked the coffee table, and began to trash his apartment. He began flinging his books, papers and his possessions around like a lunatic. Crying, screaming, and cursing into the dark. 

Alex broke down the front door, and froze in shock to see the results Mulder's emotional breakdown. "Mulder is so damned out of it", thought Alex, "he didn't even hear me come in." Alex watched, still hidden by the darkness, as Mulder went wild. He heard Mulder's screaming he was witnessing Mulder's finally giving way to his frustrations in a complete breakdown. Alex's eyes welled up with tears; they looked like emeralds set upon a clear pool of water. Alex began instinctively to turn away, to give Mulder his privacy; he couldn't bear to watch him like this. This wasn't the strong, unyielding agent he knew. Then he saw Mulder reach for his gun. Alex 's reflexes responded before he could even think. Alex was upon the hysterical Mulder, knocked the gun from his hand, and pinned him to the floor. Mulder railed hysterically at Alex. Alex prayed for strength; he was afraid Mulder would hurt himself and maybe Alex, too, in the bargain. Alex yelled back at Mulder, "Mulder, calm down, please its me, I am not gonna hurt you, but I won't let you fucking hurt yourself either." Repeatedly, Alex spoke trying to calm his tortured soul. "Go ahead, Krycek, fucking kill me already!" " Isn't that why you're here?" "Tell me, you rat bastard, was it you who fucking burned the office?" All Mulder's rage spewed out in these questions, but sputtered out in tears. "Tell me, Krycek, you must be happy to have seen me this way." "Yeah, look at me, you fucking bastard, look at me, Spooky Mulder, the crying, crazy maniac" and with that Mulder ceased struggling and collapsed limp, crying silently into the dark, carpeted floor of the apartment. 

Krycek took a deep breath and watched Mulder's sobbing. He felt Mulder relax inside his arms and he loosened his grip. 'Damn it' thought Alex I can't believe this. Why does Mulder make me feel like such a creep? 'Why the fuck should I care what Mulder says anyway?' though Alex. Alex looked down at the weeping Mulder and felt not pity but rage. Mulder wasn't the badman in this crazy story. No the real badmen probably don't have a heart like Mulder does. He knew that the Consortium had underestimated Mulder on too many occasions. They truly didn't know Mulder's limits. At times, Alex thought that Mulder had no limits. His energy and drive were relentless. Yet inside Mulder was little boy who was still scared and hurt. He was a boy still trying to prove to his father that he will make things right no matter what. Mulder felt he had so much to prove except he gave himself very little credit for any achievements. For some outrageous reason when Alex looked back down at Mulder, he saw that he was fast asleep. Alex rolled his eyes, only fucking Mulder would have a fit, bust things around, cry like a maniac, and then pass out asleep on the floor. 'Damn it' thought Alex. 

Alex found himself getting up from the floor; he found Mulder's piece and set it on his desk. Then Alex when around to Mulder's couch and picked up the afghan he uses to sleep with and laid it on the sleeping body on the floor. Quietly Alex when around the apartment and started to sort the disaster area a bit. Alex shed his leather jacket, started throwing damaged items into a plastic garbage bag, and tried to salvage other things. He went about this for about an hour, Mulder was silent in his snoozing. Alex was sweating soon, why does it always feel so damn hot in this apartment? He went into the kitchen, started some coffee for him and Mulder, and pulled out a small bottle of Stoli from his leather jacket. Soon he set the coffee and the vodka shots on the coffee table in front of the black leather couch. Alex pulled out his gun, aimed at Mulder's sleeping form, and firmly called him. 'Mulder! Mulder!'

Suddenly Mulder leaped up, looked around the dark lit apartment, and saw Alex's gun aimed on him. For a split second, he thought he finally met his end and then he saw the coffee table. Mulder looked around the apartment and quickly noticed its semi decent appearance considering he had trashed it just a while ago. 'I am not going to shoot you Mulder, I just wanted you to take a breath before you woke up and did something stupid OK?' said Alex. 'What the fuck is all this about Krycek?' Mulder said. Alex took another deep breath and gently said, ' I just want us to talk Mulder, I want us to just sit and talk ok?' Mulder could see Alex's eyes giving him a silent pleading, the same look only weeks ago. Then Alex had sat on this floor and told him a story of alien war and rebel aliens and of resist or serve. That night Alex also said he didn't want to kill Mulder, how he wanted to help him to make him open his eyes or else. And then sealed it with a kiss, suddenly Mulder looked away feeling his face flush remember the intimate gesture Alex had given him out of the blue. So surprised was Mulder that he remembered he couldn't speak or move. His cheek had burned from the warm lips that had pressed into his flesh.

Mulder ran his hands over his face and then through his hair, he looked at Alex and said ' That fucking better not be decaf and walked over to the coffeepot. Alex gave his signature grin, started pouring him a cup, and then passed the shot of vodka too. 'To the X-files ' Alex toasted with a wicked grin. Mulder looked at the shot, raised it too, 'To the X-files', and swallowed the drink. Mulder then sat next to Alex on the couch. For a while they sipped the coffee quietly, allow tension to flow out of their bodies. Then Mulder quietly said to Alex,' I guess I kind of lost it?'

'Mulder you had every right to lose it, shit you been through fucking hell since you were a kid' Alex said. 'I had no intention of coming here to invade your privacy or to laugh at you or anything like that, I just wanted to make sure you were ok', Alex spoke those words in a way that for once maybe Mulder believed him. They continued to drink the coffee and do a few more shots of vodka until the bottle was finished and the coffee.

'Why do you keep coming into my life Alex?' Mulder speech was now a bit slurred.

Alex turned to look at Mulder and with his wicked spy grin and said ' Can't help it Fox, your so fucking irresistible' and with that stood up and started putting all the coffee cups and coffeepot into the kitchen. 

'You are a fucking asshole you know that! ' Mulder yelled but not necessarily angry. Yet something told him it was gonna be a long night.

Denial.

Alex could hear Mulder and had to laugh silently. He rinsed the coffeepot and the cups. When he came back into the living room he could see that Mulder was a bit tipsy from the vodka shots and the combined stress. Mulder had a grin that was precious and stupid at the same time. Alex had always wanted to get Mulder drunk, just to be able to tear down some of that wall that Mulder builds around himself. He looked at Mulder sprawled on the couch; talking and humming to him in booze induced complacency. 

'Hey Mulder, you ok?' asked Alex. 

'Peachy Krycek, lalalalala, my life is peachy peachy' Mulder then started to giggle like a stoned teenager. Krycek rolled his eyes and tried to control his own giggling fit. 

'You're a screwball you know that Spooky? 

'And your a rat bastard, Ratboy' and Mulder broke into a laughing fit. 

'That's it' and with that Alex attacked Mulder and began his Russian spy torture of tickling. Mulder gave his famous girlish scream and tried to squirm away from Alex's tickles. 

'Stop it Ratboy' Mulder screamed in a laughing fit. 

'That's it Spooky, keep laughing, studies show laughing is the best medicine' and Alex continued to straddle Mulder's body and tickled him ferociously. 

Mulder was laughing so hard, tears escaped his eyes. Moreover, for a few minutes he felt the weight lift from his soul and enjoyed the silliness of the moment. It reminded him of his sister, when they tickled each other until one screamed mercy for fear of wetting themselves from laughing so hard. Mulder's eyes opened and he caught a glimpse of Alex Krycek. A look he knows he never saw before. Alex was smiling and laughing, no harden Ratboy/killer look now. No, his face was that of a young, happy, attractive guy. Mulder couldn't help but stare and suddenly Krycek's eyes met his. 'Shit were Krycek's eyes always that green?'

Suddenly Alex's good arm flew towards Mulder's face and wiped away the tears. 

'Hey your suppose to be laughing now, no more crying from you Mulder' Alex said gently, his voice a little hoarse from laughing so hard. 

Mulder tried to control the shiver he felt when Alex's smooth fingers wiped away his tears. He knew it had been a long time since he had physical contact with anyone. Therefore, his psychologist mind told him that his shivering was a normal reaction....

Alex started grinning like a Cheshire cat again. He could see Mulder giving himself therapy for that little tremble he felt when he touched him. Mulder was a clueless man. So many truths were open for Mulder to acknowledge and yet in a way, Mulder wouldn't know a truth if it came up and bit him on the ass. 

Alex couldn't help but tease Mulder cause well..Alex has come to realize that was his small pleasure in this world. Alex was going to take advantage of it.

'Hey Mulder, what's the matter? You're cold? I felt you shivering.' 

'Get off me Krycek '

'OK fine, be that way.' and Alex stood up. 

Mulder swayed around the room, his steps were unsteady from the alcohol not common in his system. He looked at Alex, who was now laying down on his couch with eyes closed and yet Mulder was sure he wasn't asleep. 'Hey I am gonna shower and what not, don't leave. I got some questions for you ' and with that headed to the bedroom and bathroom. Alex didn't move an inch.

Mulder stood under the hot spray of water in the shower. He sighed and felt it clean away more of his troubled soul. His brain was battling within himself. Part of him was cussing out Krycek for being a lying bastard. The other half was saying that Alex was a pawn, was tricked into this maddening conspiracy and was paying and paid a heavy price. Mulder leaned his hands on the tile wall ahead of him, allowing the water to go down his slim tightly muscular back. The water ran down between his pale buttocks, he could feel the water caress on his testicles and his anus. Mulder 's mind wandered, letting the water make love to his body. The alcohol allowed him to relax and enjoy this moment. Mulder looked down to his hardening erection and thought he was crazy to even think of doing this while Alex Krycek was just in the other room. Mulder gripped his cock in his fist. Soon he started that familiar rhythm with his hand. His thumb caressed the weepy swollen tip. 

'Ahhhh ' moaned Mulder. He loved to jerk off. He loved to make his body feel good and this seemed the only way lately for the past few years. It was his way of rewarding his body for all the reckless damage he caused it. Mulder's hips swayed with the motion of his jerking thrusts. His one hand that steadied his body on the tile wall clinched and unclenched. Quickly he ran his hand down to stroke his and feel the heaviness of his balls. Then for a flash, he thought of Krycek in the other room. That bastard, with this know-it all grin, I have something Krycek can grin about and suddenly it was like a wild explosive feeling. The thought of Krycek sucking and choking on his dick excited him. He could picture Alex's pleading green eyes as he deep throated his cock. 

'Yessss you bastard, suck me, I will fuck you face so hard, wipe that wise ass grin off' Mulder said in a low groaning voice. His fists now jerked on his cock faster, gripping it hard. When suddenly, Mulder heard Alex come into the bathroom.

'Hey Mulder did you drown in there, I want to use your shower...' Alex moved the shower curtain aside and was unable to finish his phrase. There stood Mulder, wet and beautiful. A long, thick, hard erection gripped in his hand. He saw Mulder's jerking movements and his pale round ass moving in unison. Mulder looked at Krycek with wide deer eyes and suddenly groaned aloud and started cumming. Jets of white cum hit the shower curtain and some hit Alex's shirt. 

Alex was in shock; he saw the streams of cum hit him and all over the place. He saw Mulder's open mouth from the scream of pleasure that ran through him the moment he saw him there looking at him. Then again, his reflexes quickly came to save Mulder as he collapsed from exhaustion. Alex grabbed Mulder getting soaked from the shower still going. He settled Mulder onto his prosthetic arm and used his good hand to turn the tap off. Then he heard Mulder's mumbling. 

'I am sorry, oh god I am sorry' Mulder said repeatedly. He was blushing and exhausted at the same time. 

'Mulder its ok, stop apologizing, now let me help you before you fall down' 

'I was just so, I don't know and I was just and then you showed up and I just....' Mulder spoke seemingly almost in tears. 

'Damn it just chill out Mulder, its ok, just lie down here' and he settled Mulder onto the unused bed. 

'You think I am some pervert now right. You gonna go and tell everyone that..' but he was unable to finish for Alex had placed his good hand on Mulder's mouth.

'Shut the fuck up ok, you don't know shit. Big deal ok, so you were jerking off and I interrupted. So you rather shoot your load all over my damn favorite shirt.' and with that Alex couldn't help but start laughing and laughing. Underneath Alex's hand, Mulder began to laugh too. Because it was all too funny and ironic, after all they had been through. Only something like spewing his cum all over his archenemy would happen to Spooky Mulder. They both laughed and soon Alex got up and removed the shirt. Mulder watched him, he saw Alex's fake arm and found the mirth leave him quickly. Yet, Mulder could see no matter what limb Alex was missing he lost none of his sensuality and attractiveness. Then he saw Krycek take off the prosthetic and continue to remove his clothing until he stood butt naked in front of Mulder. Mulder felt for some reason that he couldn't breathe.

'I hope you left some hot water Mulder.' said Alex. However, before Mulder could reply Alex was in the bathroom showering. Mulder knew that his damn eidetic memory would forever keep the picture of the naked Alex in his brain. Suddenly he could hear Alex singing in the shower. Maybe this is some virtual reality nightmare thought Mulder. 

'I like sex and candy...' sang Alex in the shower. He had to admit that damn song was addicting in its message of sex and want. For some strange reason it had been years since Alex had felt this, relax, this 'happy'? Alex hummed his tune and slowly rubbed the soap all over his body. He mused that it was somewhat ironic for him to be using Mulder's shower. Damn, now he had done it. He got himself thinking of Mulder. How could he now avoid thinking of the look on Mulder's face when he stood there moaning and cumming. The way he held his hard cock and the way his ass looked. Alex now could feel his own cock get hard; his hand wandered over to it and slowly soaped it. However, his thinking of Mulder and jerking off were not new. He knew he was gay since he was 14 and had found himself in the arms of a handsome Russian Lieutenant. His lover was gentle and patient and he not regretted a single moment. The FBI didn't know his sexual preference, he was sure that Smoking Man and Well-Manicured Man did. For them it only enhanced Alex's usage and proved him not likely to be some silly romantic wanting to drop all for a little wife and children. No, his sexuality was not a big issue. It only proved that for such pleasures he would be less 'emotional' about it. Yet, maybe they were wrong. He knew he lusted for Special Agent Fox Mulder from the moment he say him speak at some conference in Quantico once. Mulder was and is a handsome man. Soon after being his partner, he figured Cupid's arrow had slammed into him and that could explain his feelings for Mulder. Soon he saw that Mulder was only a pawn, he was being so badly used and abused, and the man was so easy to love, to feel like you wanted to protect and care for. No matter how hard Mulder tried to push everyone who cared away. Sometimes when they worked so close together, that he could smell Mulder's after shave lotion and his sweat. A fellow co-worker who was a closeted gay man had told Alex since they had been brief lovers before that he had never seen Mulder so close to anyone before. That Mulder usually kept even Scully at arms length. He teased Alex telling them that maybe Mulder was giving him certain 'messages'. However, Alex told Phillip to calm down for all he knew Mulder was straight and his partner and he wasn't gonna get gushy or sexual with him. Phillip walked away laughing saying Alex was being a fool because Mulder was quite a piece of ass. Alex knew that already, later that day seeing Mulder in the pool was pure torture.

He was so tempted to pour out his lust and feelings, how did Mulder not notice the pained expression on my face? 

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh' screamed Alex as the water suddenly blasted ice cold and shook him from his reverie. 

'Alex you ok?' Mulder yelled. He ran to the bathroom and saw Alex getting out of the shower. 'Hey Alex, are you all right? What happened? Why you scream?' Mulder's questions rambled on and on.

'Mulder, I am ok, the fucking water went ice cold while I guess I was daydreaming' Alex began to dry himself with his only arm. Alex's cock was still semi-hard but he paid it no attention.

Mulder saw it and asked, ' What were you thinking about'?

Alex looked straight at Mulder and said, 'you'. 

Unfortunately, Mulder was then left speechless, not prepared for Alex's truthfulness or his answer. Then he felt his body beginning to blush and the faint stirring in his loins begin. He grabbed the towel from the one armed man and began to help him dry his back, which normally required two hands. 

'Do you always think about me in the shower' Mulder asked softly. His curiosity now piqued and unable to resist to know more of this 'enemy' of his.

'Well Mulder, actually, not always in the shower. Sometimes in bed at night, sometimes when I am waking up, sometimes when I look at another man.' Alex said huskily and turned around to look at the shocked Mulder. 'And sometimes I feel all I do to keep sane is think of you. ' Alex leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. However, this kiss was soft and tender. 

Acceptance.

Mulder felt his heart pounding when he saw the hungry look in Krycek's eyes. Then Mulder threw the towel to the side and left the bathroom. He stood looking at the bed and the room and wandering what the fuck he was doing. When suddenly the telephone rang.

'Mulder '

'Hey Mulder, its me, how are you?' said Scully. 

Mulder closed his eyes knowing he wasn't really in the mental mode to speak to Scully and she was hard to fool. 'I am ok Scully, tired, just took a shower '

'Mulder I spoke to Skinner. No clues yet on who started the fire. And it seems I been assigned to teach some classes at Quantico already.' Scully said.

'Shit, I can't believe they would work so quick on separating us.' Mulder said sadly. 

'Mulder, you sure your ok? You sound somewhat different, have you been drinking?' Scully's voice sounded extremely suspicious.

'Well yeah I had a drink or two, now I am standing here butt naked too Scully' Mulder said with his typical leering friendly tone to her.

'Well, do you want company? We can rent a movie or something, or just talk about what is happening. I am your friend Mulder, I understand how you feel' Scully said softly.

Just then, Alex appeared naked with the towel around his neck, staring straight at Mulder. He crooked his head to the side and with a sad look in his eyes, he silently mouthed the words, ' I will leave if you want her to come?'

Mulder stared at Alex; his heart seemed to start pounding so hard, he was sure Scully could hear it over the line. 'Scully, its ok, I am ok, no need to baby-sit me. I am just going to hang and maybe get some rest. Don't worry, we will get together in a few days.'

'If your sure Mulder, ok' Scully said.

Looking at Alex, Mulder lowered his eyes then and softly said 'I am sure'. 

'Goodbye Mulder' 

'Bye Scully' and heard her hang up. 

Alex walked over to Mulder and grabbed the telephone from his hand. Gently he took it, heard the dial tone, and hanged up. He set the telephone and then turned back to Mulder who sat on the side of the bed. Getting on his knees in front of him, he grabbed Mulder's chin and brought his face up to look at him.

'I would have left Mulder, I am sure you prefer her company than mine' Alex said.

'Fuck you, what the hell do you know what I prefer' Mulder said angrily. 

'Did you tell her about me?' Alex said grinning.

'What do you mean about you? What about YOU?' Mulder said feeling his patience with his nemesis slowly dissipating.

'I mean, the last time I saw you, about how we spoke and how I kissed you etc' said Alex.

'No, I didn't tell Scully. And before you ask, fuck you, I don't need to explain myself to you alright?' Mulder said raising his voice.

With a sigh, Alex looked at Mulder's angry face and said, ' Maybe I should leave, maybe this is a mistake, I am a fool with you Mulder...I am risking so much and why I have no idea and neither do you do you?'

Mulder closed his eyes hard, the look of pain and confusion evident on his face, ' Damn it you fucking show up in my life as this guy who wants my friendship, trust, who wants to know me and admires me. So for once, I think maybe I am not such a creep or such a pariah to people. You look at me with these young agent puppy eyes, we start to get along, and then you fucking betray me. Then you allow them to hurt the one true friend I have, then you fucking show up again, and we become these two fucking gladiators beating the shit out of each other. I am reduced to this horrible violent person when I am around you. That I go home disgusted with myself. Repeatedly we bump into each other and why every time it effects me I don't know. So the last time you show up, claiming to be my friend again, you fucking kiss me and then you leave. Now this time YOUR employers have destroyed the one thing and place I called home and who is here to pick me up from the floor and make me laugh but fucking YOU! You make me question my sanity, my sexuality, everything...and now again YOU are fucking leaving me! ' Mulder finished his speech with an angry sob. 

Alex looked at Mulder, eyes so blurry with tears he could barely make Mulder out and said ' I am sorry Fox William Mulder, I am sorry ' the thick liquid tears ran down his checks. 'I am sorry Mulder, I am sorry'; the torrent of tears ran down. Alex leaned into Mulder's naked chest and rubbed his face and tears into him. His lips kissing Mulder chest, while he still cried and said 'I am sorry Mulder'. 

Mulder grabbed Alex head in his hands and looked into the red nosed crying man's face, " The truth Alex, fucking you start telling me the truth...I want the truth!" Mulder yelled into Alex's face.

"I love you Fox Mulder I fucking can't stop loving you. Can you handle that truth?" Alex said.

With a half choking sob, and with biting his bottom lip for a moment, Mulder used all his psychological and profiling powers to look into Alex's soul through his emerald eyes and saw the truth for once in his life. For once in his miserable life, he knew someone loved him. Mulder leaned forward and kissed Alex but not this time on the cheek. No this time he was gonna get to taste his past, present and future in Alex's lips. 

They kissed for what seemed hours. Their tongues going deeper and deeper into each other mouth. Soon the heat of the moment had Alex on top of Mulder on the dusty bed. Alex's one hand was grabbing Mulder's dark wet hair, while Alex's mouth kissed Mulder hard upon the mouth.

All you heard were their grunts and moans. Mulder's hands grabbed and scratched Alex's body. He was being rough, he wanted Alex to hurt some, cause he was hurting. His mind ran a million ideas all at once. He thought about the risk, this was a man, the same sex. Maybe this is why I don't date thought Mulder quickly. Soon the next thought was the shock from his family, his job, Scully etc. Mulder couldn't help but let a giggle come out.

'What?' Alex said that huskily looking down at the lust faced Mulder.

'I was thinking, if would 'they' be shocked to know I am gay' or bisexual? What am I Alex? Mulder asked.

'Your fucking talking too much and your whatever you want Mulder, let that go for now' and started kissing Fox again.

They made out angrily, clutching, scratching, cock to cock. The bit each other but without drawing blood but leaving their marks. Alex smacked Mulder's ass hard with each pull on Mulder's cock. They were soon covered in sweat; Alex spoke sometimes in Russian while holding their cocks together. It was cock to cock fucking. Soon they were covered in each other's semen, their screams of release echoed throughout that empty room. Mulder felt faint, he was a master in masturbation, yet it felt much better to have Alex's hand stroking him to release. He couldn't deal with it all, with the now and soon found himself after cumming harder than ever in his life, closing his eyes and smiling himself to sleep. 

Alex saw Mulder pass out after shooting his load, the smile, and the look of complete sexual satisfaction and happiness. I should leave thought Alex, leave now and never look back, but ...and with one look again to Mulder, Alex knew he was never looking back or going to leave again. Moreover, for once Alex knew happiness and real fear.

Part 2 coming soon. 

 

* * *

 

21 September 1998  
Hepaestion  
  
July 1998  
Legal stuff: this is pure fiction and imagination of thee writer, I borrowed Mulder, Krycek etc belongs to Chris Carter and Fox Network.  
Rating: Slash m/m NC-17  
Keywords: Spoilers to Various Episodes Season 1-5 etc  
Archive to X/Archive   
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

Ganymede's Curse II 

4:00am

Alex awoke suddenly, he could feel the body next to him thrashing and making a pitiful sound of terror. "Shit " thought Alex; Mulder was having a nightmare. Alex put his arms around Mulder's body and quietly tried to awaken him. " Wake up Mulder, wake up, its ok " Alex said gently. 

Mulder suddenly sat up on the bed. He looked like a deer caught in headlights and looked around the room quickly. "What? Where am I? " Mulder said. Mulder was used to sleeping on the hard couch, the bedroom was foreign for him at this hour. Mulder turned and saw Alex's face near him and jumped out the bed quickly. His body hit the wall and he looked around as if a monster had just appeared. 

"Mulder, damn it, wake up! It's me Alex! Remember?" Alex said loudly, he was afraid Mulder will run for his weapon and shoots first ask questions later. 

"Remember? OH god yes I remember now" Mulder said and slid down the wall in a heap.

Alex walked over to Mulder's limp form and with his one hand he smoothed down Mulder's hair affectionately. " Hey, its ok, I know, this is weird for me too" 

Mulder looked up to Alex's handsome face barely noticeable in the dark. "It wasn't some virtual dream then?" 

Alex grinned and laughed, " Oh Mulder, what am I going to do with you?" 

"What are you going to do with me?" Mulder said with a catch in his throat in the double innuendo those words had.

With a sigh Alex put his arm around Mulder tightly and held him. Slowly he started rocking Mulder with his chin on the dark hair that smelled like sweet fruit. "I will help rid you of those nightmares Mulder. I promise you." He kissed Mulder's forehead until his lips met lips. He suckled Mulder's bottom lip first and then drove his tongue into Mulder's mouth. Mulder pulled away and looked at Alex's wet lips. His index finger touched those lips reverently. 

"I haven't kissed a man since College " Mulder confessed.

"Oh? Well I am kind of aware of the lack of 'physical' contact in your life Mulder" 

"Part of me figured it was a phase of loneliness that made me go into the arms of that guy I met in Oxford. I was so alone, so young. I felt gawky and just uncomfortable around girls. Nevertheless, I knew that my family would disapprove so much. My Dad would have considered it one more thing to hate me for. His only son was a fag. It was bad enough about Samantha and all that. So I stopped seeing that guy. He was in my poetry class and he thought I was a born poet. He listened to me and asked me questions. Then one night after doing some poetry homework and having some wine he kissed me. We kissed and kissed. He flattered me and quoted poetry into my ear. I panicked and I ran out on him and never looked back. I treated him like shit and before long I tortured myself with Phoebe" 

Alex listened to Mulder speak of his sexual demons. How different they were thought Alex. Alex's sexuality was a journey into such passion and exploration and Mulder's was a tortured, painful experience. Until now.

"Look at me Mulder" Alex's cupped Mulder chin and looked into his hazel gold eyes. " No more inhibitions, no more holding back, no more fear, no more closet, no more loneliness. From now on, you will live and experience the joy in sex and love that you deserve."

With that, Alex kissed Mulder's mouth passionately and hard. Alex grabbed Mulder's nipple and squeezed it extorting a moan from him. 

Mulder felt himself getting hard. The pain was addicting. There was something to the way Alex could make him feel pleasure from hurting him. Was it possible that he was some sadist? No, it was all part of the complexity of human sexuality. He could feel Alex's tongue licking his face like an erotic animal. Alex's hand wandered down to Mulder's cock. Alex's thumb rubbed the weepy tip of the head of Fox's cock. Then to Mulder's surprise Alex took the wet fingertip and put it in his mouth. Alex groaned and his eyes closed with pleasure in tasting Mulder's pre-cum. Seeing Alex made Mulder moan and he grabbed the finger and put it in his mouth. 

"Yes, that's it. Let go Mulder. Taste, try, do everything you want " Alex said huskily. He watched Mulder suck his finger; the pout on his lips and hazel eyes were all he could see in the dark room. 

Alex took his finger out of Mulder ' s mouth and soon told Mulder to stand up. Mulder stood in front of Alex with his back against the wall. Alex was eye to eye, with Mulder's hardening cock. Alex's one hand gripped Mulder's hip tightly. He wanted to leave his mark all over Fox's body. Alex's licked his lips, watching the hard cock bob in front of him. Alex gave his wicked sexy grin and then leaned forward with a pointy tongue to lick at Fox's balls. Mulder felt himself unable to breathe; this was so new, so incredible. This was what he fantasized about with his foray of pornographic videos but never had experienced. He had lived vicariously for so long through his video collection. He has seen the bodies, the mouths, and the different positions. He could see Alex's head bobbing and his tongue lapping at Mulder's sac. 

"Alex, please" 

"What? Tell me what you want Mulder. You can have anything " Alex said.

Mulder grabbed Alex's head and looked at that mouth. He rubbed his hard dick against Alex's face and his lips. Their eyes never left each other, not even for a moment. Again, he pressed the head of his cock against Alex's mouth. "Suck me" 

Alex's mouth opened like on command. Mulder was soon thrusting in and out of Alex's mouth. A rhythm that felt familiar and yet new to Mulder began. Harder and harder Mulder fucked Alex's mouth. He could see from Alex's eyes that he was daring Mulder to loose control. 

Alex felt Mulder's thrusts get faster and harder. He could feel then Mulder's 7 hard inches go down his throat. It was painfully and excitedly choking him. However, he didn't want easy and pleasant. They were both looking for pain and redemption through pain until pleasure was met. Mulder fucked Alex's mouth relentless; he pulled on Alex's hair and grunted incoherently.

Soon Alex took his finger that he wet with the spittle that drooled on his chin and moved towards Mulder's ass. For a split second, he felt Mulder tense to the unusual feeling but then he was thrusting and fucking his mouth harder than before. Alex's finger found the tight wrinkled orifice and he massaged it. He rubbed it harder and harder. Mulder began to grunt louder and louder. Alex suddenly inserted his finger inside Mulder, which took him over the edge. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhh oh god yes" Mulder bellowed.

Alex could feel the Mulder's hole squeeze his finger in the orgasm and then he could feel cum gushing into his mouth. ON and on Mulder squirted into Alex's throat, he kept a grip on Alex's hair, his body spasms from the intensity. 

Alex swallowed quickly and deeply. He tried to breathe through his nose and felt somewhat light headed from the lack of oxygen and from the pain of his scalp being pulled. Nevertheless, it all made it worth it. He swallowed Mulder like it was mother's milk and he was a hungry babe. Until the cock, now limp was pulled out of his mouth. Mulder leaned down, kissed Alex's mouth, and was rewarded with a small deposit of his own juices for him to taste. It was his turn now to hold Alex. Until they both decided that it was time for bed again. Dawn was about to appear and he could no longer hide in the dark. 


End file.
